The Heroes of them all
by Bunniez
Summary: Sequel of Cammie the Chameleon! Cammie comes back to the academy, and during her date, something she never expected to happen comes to haunt her as someone would never hoped to see again comes back  And it's not her dad . More drama. More action. More ZAMMIE.  Don't own the Gallagher Girl Series! . T for paranoia.
1. well, ok then

**Hey guys! Wazzup! How yall doin. (wow that was corny. But that was the point** **).**

**Now I promised this! Yay! This is offically the second story of Cammie the Chameleon.**

**SO here's my chapter!:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:i'm back from being MIA!**

**GG:yay!**

**ME:I own the story.**

**GG: NO you don;t!**

**ME:I meant this story.**

**GG:...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was a dark nigh. It was a long time from my first hero mission. I was escatsic that day, but i left it all behind me.

Liz was doing my hair while Macey did my makeup, and Bex picked my clothes.

Now you guys would wonder who I am and _what _I am.

Hi, i'm Cammie Morgan. My code name is "Chameleon".

I'm 16 years old.

And I am (finally) a superhero.

Now if you're not part of out society, I suggest you close this book, and look at the memory eraser machine right next to you. Why?

Redaing this may put you life in mere _danger_.

Any ways, you may also wonder why my BFF's/roomates are doing my hair, putting on some (very light) makeup on me, and picking out my clothes?

I am going on a date.

Now _now _you may be wondering who the lucky guy is. I met him on my hero mission on the afformed hero mission that I will shall never speak of again. His name is Zach.

Codename:Ghost.

And so he asked me out on many lame attempts of doing stuff in which he thought he was so cool in.

"hold still cammie!"my roomate Macey McHenry (yes daughter of one of the council members of the SIA (superhero intelligence agency) and proably one of the prettiest people on earth)) said to me as I kept twitching me head in anticipation of the date coming ahead.

"What if the date goes bad" I said, worry filling my eyes as I thought back to the last time I went on a date(which almost cost my teacher under a forklift).

"What if Zach doens't like me?" I said, swollowing the giant lump in my throat in anticipation.

"Cammie" macey said, "If I know boys, which I do, alot, I would know if Zach doens;t like you. And what kind of guy goes through alot of stupid attempts just to ask a girl out and then doesn;t like her?" Macey said, and when I thouhgt of it it did make sense.

"What is something goes wrong?" I said, think of my hero side and thought of all the horrors that could happen.

"What could go wrong" Liz said, and I thouhgt of her being the smartest in the school and believed her.

"And if Zach did anything, I could kill him for you" Bex said, her heavy accent coming back again.

I laughed and said,smiling "Not today Bex" I said,the evil glint in her amber eye fading.

"I love you guys" I said and they all gave me a group hug.

_**1 hour later...**_

"What do you want to do?" Zach said 1 hour later.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I said, slightly feeling like Spongebob.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he said, and i said "sure" and we walked into a movie theatre. Then when the movie was over we walked out laughing at the worst movie ever.

"That was the worst movie ever" I said, laughing.

"Best money i've spent on tickets ever" he said, laughing as well.

Then I whispered and said "Thanks for the date Zach" I said, smiling, and he said "you;re welcome" and then kissed me.

**Warning, the next part is VERY corny.**

Well, at least _almost _kissed me.

Our noses were touching before we heard a scream, and I couldn't help but yell "I'm on a date!" in aggravation. Then Zach and I headed towards the scream (were superheroes after all, but sadly were both still sophmores ).

But then I stopped when I saw who the person was.

"Hello again, Cammie" Kiwi said evilly.


	2. KIWI IZ BACK: TERMINATOR

OK! Sooooooooooooo sorry i've been MIA! Ok so i'm deleting one of my most recent story (songfic) since SOME people don't realize that SOME stories are sonfics and they don;t stop them.

Ok! So here a short chapter since imma out of ideas! Ha ha ha ha ha!

DISCLAIMER: i don;t own!

Here it iz!

I couldn't help but yell "I'm on a date!" in aggravation. Then Zach and I headed towards the scream (were superheroes after all, but sadly were both still sophomores).

But then I stopped when I saw who the person was.

"Hello again, Cammie" Kiwi said evilly.

"Well, hello yourself Kiwi" I said back, malice dripping in my voice as i locked a gaze with my old friend-turned-traitor.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought i'd stop by and kill you" Kiwi said, while i turned invisible.

Then I charged towards her, and did a spin kick to her chest. She staggered backwards and stared straight at me as if she was seeing me for the last time.

Then i un-invisible-ised myself and we circled each other as if it was predator v.s. prey.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a date?" i said while she stared at me with a look of ease on her face. I saw Zach sneak up bahind her as if he were a ghost and was about to plac his hands around her neck when she teleported behinds me and landed a swift kick to my temple and i blacked out cold.

Ten minutes later...

I woke up in my dorm room with Bex, Liz, and Macey staring over me. I sat upright and stared at them back.

"Kiwi's back?" liz said. I nodded.

"kick to the head" macey said. I nodded.

"knocked out cold" bex said, i nodded.

I got out of bead in my pajamas and said "girls? We have some but kicking to do" i said and liz looked scared, macey looked bored, and bex look, well, bexish.


	3. The PLAN

**Hey yall! Sorry for the many moons I have been gone! *Hangs head in shame* so I will post up this chapter today! Please, fans, ppl, random strangers, please read my story so I can know that some of yall at least forgive me for the almost year I've been MIA. Now, enough of my crazy antics! IT'S TIME TO START THIS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Ally Carter (the GENUIS) created this story. The only things I own is the plot, the story line, this disclaimer, the evil girl that's named after a fruit, and the OCC-ness I'm bound to make everyone be.**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed with my best friends beside me, jumping up and down, trying to jolt me head to think of how i get Kiwi back. Bex was beating a punching bag in the computer, Liz was hacking into the SIA, and Macey was wiping lipstick on her face, wiping it off, and wiping it on again. Then the ideas struck me, and I stopped jumping, everyone stared at me. I knew the idea was risky, since my mom had the ears of a hawk, and because it was midnight, and the headmistress expected everyone to bed by 11pm.

"Guys. I have an idea, but I need the entire sophomore class over here. But tell them to sneak over here, try to come here without my mom knowing" I said, as everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Sneak over here? That's impossible! Your mom has ears like a-" said Bex before I cut her off. "I know, but we have to try, and whoever doesn't want to come, doesn't have to." I said simply, while Bex just stared at the other girls.

"I say whatever" said Macey.

"They better be careful. But how are we gonna tell them without being caught going to every girl's door in the middle of the night? And how do we know they'll even come?" Liz said. The thought of that, I already knew of.

"I'll tell everyone, we meet at 1:00pm, when the security is switching gears. And we have to be quick. Plus, it's not like anyone ever sleeps on a Saturday" I said, then I grabbed my tennis shoes, and a pad of paper, turned invisible, and I was off.

On my way to the girls's dorms, I put a thin layer of my shield around me, just in case. I wrote on the pad of papers, which was also invisible, then I put it under the doors of the four sophomore class's dorm rooms. I know everyone saw it because I felt a hand under the door pick up the paper, and some hushed whispers.

Then I headed back to my dorm room at 1:00am after a stroll in my secret passages to find everyone in my room, and some ppl in my room. I saw Tina(air constructor), Eva (mind controller), **(for ppl who read the first story, eva wasn;t metioned, but she's a mind controller, but she only uses it when she's angry and she's not easily angered)**,Courtney(rubber band), Mick (super strength), Kim (levitator), & Anna (mind reader), and some people I didn't know well. I smiled in satisfaction that the class (a very small class) came and I could tell Bex that I told her so.

"Told you so Bex" I said as Bex stuck her tongue at me.

Then I stepped on my bed and everyone stared at me.

"Hey guys. I know your all wondering why you're here" and I sneaked a quick glance at my friends. "And it's really late, but Kiwi's back." I said as I watched all the shocked faces, and a few mouths drop as they soaked in the news. "But that's why I called you all here. I fought her in the park today, and now I need you guys to help me put her back in her place. Were tough, and we can fight. All who oppose, leave now or forever hold your peace" I said. No one even breathed. I contunied, "So.. I have a plan, and since you guys are gonna syick with me, which im glad. I need a lot of people, cuz were gonna meet a lot of villains. Are you with me?" I said. And I saw only one person raise their hand with a question, Jessica I think.

"Cammie, the thing is, what's the plan?"Jessica said, and I smiled at her. "I was hoping you'd ask that" I said, grinning.

10 minutes later…

After I told everyone the plan, everyone had looks of determination on their faces, and I had to admit, I thought it was a pretty good plan.

"Ok, now that everyone knows the plan and the teams I need, Eva and Anna, your our mind power team, you'll be our spies. You guys go on far wall, south side" I said as they looked at each other and grinned.

"Tina, Courtney, and Kim, I need you guys on the far north side, you'll be our distraction team" I said as they all looked baffaled.

"Jessica and Mick, you guys stay in east wall, near side. You watch our back, protection team. Your guys hear any sign of danger, you guys go in and fight" I said as they high-fived each other, as they got to stay and watch and fight.

"That leaves me, Macey, Liz, and Bex. Guys, we offensive team, if the spies report anything, we attack. No. Matter. What." I said as Liz looked adorable with her determination-face on, Macey looked excited (?), and Bex looked like a little girl on Christmas Eve.

"Guys, I know this is a tough mission, bigger than anything, we've got to do whatever it takes, and I know that we can do it. Were Gallagher Girls, after all" I said as everyone said 'For Gallagher!'.

"We've got a week to get this right people, and we meet next Saturday at midnight, where we begin our plan. The spy team begins their operation using whatever they can, reporting whatever than can everyday at noon. Everyone knows what they have to do?" I said, and everyone nodded. "Good. Now clear out, before my mom catches all of us in here".

20 minutes later…

After everyone left our dorm room, and it was 2:00am in the morning, my best friends stared at me.

"It's risky cam" said Liz.

"But I'll be fun, and your small but powerful" I said to cheer Liz up, and I knew it worked when she blushed.

"Oh stop your moping guys! It's a mission, think about all the praise, we could get into the Honors of SIA list" said Bex, grinning,and that perked Macey up.

"WHAT!" she yelled, while I shushed her.

"Guys, this isn't over yet. I have to make some calls. This mission is to big for just us calls" I said.

"But we have the entire sophomore class helping us!" said Liz.

"Yeah, what more could we need?" said Macey.

"We need Blackthorne Boys."

* * *

**Eh, Eh? Like my cliffy I hung their for all yall to stare at in awe?**

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna kill my for my MIA-ness? Tell me in those reviews, hell, put anything you wana, random sentences, threats, anything I'll need to keep me inspired! :D**

**Your epic lovlieness,**

**BUNNIEZ.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! PLZ READ!

**Hi guys. Im sorry I don't' update so much, but this a quick author's note. I wanna say thanks to:**

**Ezzy307: Thanks, you totally made my life too. I especially luved the caps lock you used to type half the thing, it made my entire life and beyond. :D :D :D :D :D**

**books13: I luv ur name, I can see you have a very strong love for books :)**

**GallagherRoxs123: and u rox too :)**

**..Blonde: I espically loved typind how bex looks. I think it was a pretty good description, since bexish pretty much means…bexish :D**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love: totally random question: do you like strawberries, cuz I luv em, espically ur name :)**

**Sarcasticgirl1212: :D (that's all I've got now in my head, ur review made me smile, it's why I updated in the first place) and yes, I do need to update. :P :)**

**Ok, that's all I've got thanks to my reviewers, my favoriters (:D :D :D :D) amd my subscribers (:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D), and ESPICIALLY me author favoriters/sucbscribers (you guys friggin help me sleep at night, like, literally) :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Ok, so here's the truth guys why im not updating at this moment:**

**1)im grounded (which involves a push up/strapless bra, a pair of sciccors, and a sewing needle. The rest shall be classified.)**

**2)this is the thing that all authors live for: REVIEWERS! I need people, people! I can't hang around with three chapters (not including this author's note) and only 9 reviews! Tell ur friends, tell a hobo, I need people. That's all I ask for. So please, guys, im dying here, my juices can't flow without someone pushing the buttons on the blender (:P :P :P. yes I see the corny fruit innotion, thnx :D)**

**Anyways, that's all im saying. I will only update when I get more reviewers, or at least when I feel bored/bad about it. That's all im saying.**

**I LUV U ALL *kisses* but don't take it that way *wink* and aloha to ALL! *waves goodbye with kisses in hand* :D**

**Btw: i put up a cute little poem on the site a couple months ago, it's called "To Whom I Love the Most" plz read!**

**pps. i might put up a new story soon called "Cameron Ann Morgan 101" plz read as well!**

**TTYL PIMPS! (lmao, goodness im corny :D)**


	5. Looking for Trouble

**Happy super-duper late new years! I would have updated then but I was moving so I was uber busy. :P soweee! Announcements:**

**1)The Clique Chicks new chappy is updated with a new chapter so plz read for all my fans!**

**2) need more reviewers :P. Imma make this chapter short cuz writer's block and laziness :P Maybe a bit of swearing. Just a teeny bit -motioning with fingers-**

**3) Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! (but not **_**that**_** type of love :D) lol**

**4) Disclaimer: yada yada yada, I do not own GG girls. (I wish. I would be rich :P :D)**

* * *

"Blackthorne Boys? Why would we need them" said Macey, confusion changing her face.

"Because strength grows in numbers. She does have a point Mace" said Bex as Liz nodded her head in agreement.

"But here you are all-"said Macey before he morphed her head to look just like me and her voice "-_We NEED Blackthorne Boys_-"before she switch her head back to look like Macey McHenry again "-when it could be the fact that if this is an infiltration mission, then we could caught. Haven't you ever heard tat the more people, the more likely you get caught?" said Macey, shaking her head.

"But if we do get caught we'll have some more people to kick-ass with" said Liz, nodding her head and a scientific tone.

"Well, I say why not. You can't know it unless you try it" said Bex, raising her eyebrows at Macey.

"Well, it's only one person" said Macey.

"Who's dangerous" I said, smirking.

"Oh fine, but If I die, you guys have to tell my parents" said Macey, looking at her nails. That's when it hit me.

"Macey McHenry. Are you nervous?" I said with a shocked face, Liz gasping, and Bex smirking.

"No…" said Macey, looking back and forth with her eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day" mumbled Bex.

* * *

**Later on…**

* * *

I was next to my cell phone with everyone huddled around me, and Liz jumping with anxiety. That was when everyone shushed down when the phone started ringing and Zach picked up.

"Hello?" said a groggy-sounding Zach on the other end of the line.

"Hey Zach" I said, sounding very nervous.

"What the hell Cam, it's three in the morning" said Zach, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well excuse your girlfriend from asking for your help with something very important." I said, sounding just as annoyed and a faking sounding a little sad.

"Look, I'm sorry babe. Whaddya need?" said Zach with an apologetic tone.

"It's a mission. Involving you and the other boys" I said. Waiting a few seconds, I finally heard Zach saying "I'm listening" with a tone of curiosity.

After I explained with Zach the plan involving everyone else, he said "Sounds fun".

"Perfect. Bye Zach" I said with a happy tone.

"Bye Cams" said Zach before Zach hung up.

"Watch out Kiwi. Payback's a bitch." Said Liz as we all stared at her with amazement.

"Wow" was all I could make out before Bex smirked (oh god.), Macey look at her in approval, and I looked at her in total awe, and Liz looked confused.

"What? No one hurts one of my best unless their looking for trouble" said a determined Liz.

* * *

**CLIFFIE's are the ultimate reviewer magnet. Luv, Bunniez :D**


End file.
